case_2_animatronics_survivalfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivors
Survivors are a group of three individuals that are playing during the Multiplayer. Appearance The Survivors' appearances vary depending on the class being played. All Survivors are adults of various genders and all are fully clothed in modern garments. The official steam description page seems to indicate that there is a story reason for the Survivors being trapped with the animatronic, however this has yet to be expanded upon. Gameplay The Survivors' goal is to escape alive, although the specific manner by which this occurs depends on which of the three maps being played. Attempting to power a generator on will trigger a small minigame where the player will be required to keep the mouse inside a moving target. Missing the target will cause the power percentage to rise, and hitting 100% will cause the generator to break and emit sparks, which will stun the Survivor and alert the active animatronic. QuickTime Events If the animatronic grabs a Survivor both players will be entered into a quicktime event. This will display a set of key commands which will need to be entered in order to pass the event. If the Survivor passes the quicktime event the animatronic will be stunned, however failing the events will result in the death of the Survivor. Likewise, if the animatronics succeeds the quicktime event the Survivor will be killed, however failing the event will result in the animatronic being stunned. It is possible for both players to fail the quicktime event. Maps Multiplayer mode currently has three maps available to play, one of which is chosen at random when the match begins. The goal of the Survivors and the animatronics remain unchanged, however the layout of the arena is different between maps and the specific steps needed for the Survivors to escape have some variations: If playing on The Bunker the goal is to activate three generators to turn the power on, find the blue key to unlock C1 or the green key to unlock A3, activate the generator in the unlocked area, and finally escaping through either exit. The keycard's locations are randomly generated, and opening either of the two exits require the Survivor to use the computer by the door. There is no minigame to open the exit door, however it does require the player to stand in one place for a long amount of time while the door opens, leaving them vulnerable to attack. More than one Survivor can work on a generator at one time which speed up the progress made on it, but only one Survivor can work on the door at a time. If playing on the Police Department the goal is to find the fuse to power on the generator, locate the keycard in the Archive, open the main door and escape. Both the fuse and the keycard's locations are generated randomly, however the keycard can only ever appear in the Archive. This map is more linear than the Bunker, however a lot of the walls consist of tinted windows so it is much harder to hide from the animatronic. If playing on Forest the goal is to locate and obtain a battery, wires, and fuel. Each item is randomly generated through various cabins and the labyrinth. The survivors will have to place all three items in the generator to proceed with the minigame. After the minigame is completed, the games will open, letting any survivor escape. Survivors There are currently three playable Survivors, and are allocated randomly so that there are never more than one of each class per match: *The Medic is able to revive downed Survivors quicker than any other player type, and is able to see injured Survivors through walls if within a certain distance of them. The Medic is equipped with an EMP mine which can be placed on a static surface and will detonate if the animatronic walks past it, causing it to be stunned for a short length of time. *The Pointer is equipped with a stun gun which is used to shoot the active animatronic while will stall it for a short period of time, and also has a higher chance to get out of the grip of the animatronic. This is reflected by The Pointer having a shorter string of keys to enter for the quicktime events. The Pointer is also able to activate a radar which will reveal the direction of the animatronics relative to the direction that the player is facing. This ability extends to all active Survivors but is not permanent and has a long cool down. *The Support is also equipped with a stun gun which is used to shoot and stun the active animatronic, however the gun is buffed and will stun the animatronic for longer than any other class. The Support will also provide a buff when working on a generator with another Survivor helping, more than any other class. *There is currently an unknown fourth class which will likely be released in a future update, that is seen in the trailer. Survivor Tactics *Any Survivor can revive a downed player by moving over to them, however the Medic will revive them the fastest. *More than one Survivor can work on an generator at the same time which will increase the speed at which the generator is powered on. *The animatronic can be thrown off your trail by hiding inside a closet, however the animatronic can also check the closets. *Animatronics are not as mobile as Survivors, so making sharp corners or running around clutter in the room is a good way to avoid immediate death. *The stun guns have a long range, so shooting an animatronics from down a hallway will create a lot of distance. *Using voice chat to coordinate use of the stun guns can be effective, as if each player stuns the animatronic after the last stun is about to run out it can hold it in place for long amounts of time. *Placing the EMP mine in a high traffic area like an intersection means the animatronic is more likely to trigger the mine. *It is possible to spot The Cat on the ceiling by looking for it's tail as this will continue to wave around even if the rest of The Cat does not. *The animatronic is not alerted when a Survivor collects a key card, so keeping the unlocked door closed is a good way to make the animatronics believe that the player has not opened the secret area yet, making A3 and C1 good hiding spots. *It is possible to tell if any given Survivor is actually the Owl in disguise, as the Owl is unable to use the flashlight while transformed. *◾It is not possible to have more than one of each class per game, so spotting a duplicate is an indication that one is a legitimate player and one is the Owl. Gallery Opening door.jpg|The Support opening the exit door Bull survivor.jpg|The Support from the perspective of The Bull Medic revive.jpg|The Medic attempting to revive another Survivor Support shoot.jpg|The Support shooting the Cat Pointer crouched.jpg|The Pointer attempting to hide from the Bull Category:Multiplayer Category:Characters Category:Humans